Ava
by Pixiedust1978
Summary: Set four months before the first movie and continues through to the third. Ava is a college student who meets and falls in love with Murphy and how she gives up everything to go on the run with the boys.
1. Chapter 1

It was my 21st birthday and I was bar hopping with some friends in South Boston when we entered McGinty's. As we were drinking and having a lot of fun when two of the most sexiest men that had to been at least two years older then my walked into the bar. Just then my best friend remembered the 'birthday game' that was almost complete, I just had one last thing to do and that was to kiss an Irish man. That was why we were bar hopping in South Boston, well that and the fact I was moving in to a rent controlled building just a few blocks over. As I sat there hoping a hot Irish man would walk in soon, I heard one of the two guys over at bar talking about how he got his brother at work earlier that morning at work.

My friends kept egging me on until I finally stood up and started walking up to the bar, as I was getting closer I heard one of them say "Oi Murphy, I bet you twenty bucks that you can't get the next girl to walk over to the bar to kiss your ugly ass." "Your on Conner, and I will double it I do." said the one called Murphy. I smiled to myself knowing that I will probably helping him win the bet and finishing my stupid game my friends came up with. I swallowed my pride and walked over to the bar, next thing I know I am being spun around and dragged into Murphy's arms. Before I could say or doing thing Murphy said the most beautiful thing "Dia duit álainn, Shine do chuid súl cosúil emeralds agus tá do chuid gruaige chomh dearg mar luí na gréine Éireannach. Ar mhaith a dhéanann tú dom an honner de póg?" ("Hello beautiful, your eyes shine like emeralds and your hair is as red as an Irish sunset. Would you do me the honor of a kiss?") I just smiled and said "I have no idea what you just said but I will say one thing, you have the most beautiful eyes and I would love to plant a kiss on you."

Next thing I know he brushes my hair back behind my ear and leans in; as his lips touches mine I could feel my heart start beating faster. The kiss lasted longer than I had excepted but I really didn't care, I began to run my fingers through his hair as I felt him tighten his grip on me. Just as suddenly as it began it was broken up by his brother Conner saying something about Rocco and plans. He broke off the kiss and whispered in my ear "What's your name love?" "Ava, Ava D'Arcy and I am a student at Boston College." I said as I stared into his amazingly beautiful blue eyes. Conner said "Oi Murphy let the lass go, besides I think one of her friends is about to come over to try and kick your ass." I look up to see Micheal waking over and I roll my eyes but I don't move away from Murphy, as Micheal got closer he said "Get your hands off of my girl you Irish asshole. Ava, you get your fat ass over here because we are leaving."

Before I could say anything to Murphy, Micheal grabbed me by the arm and began to drag me away. That's when I slapped him and said "Micheal Davidson, since I told you last week I ain't you girl and I will never be. My father bless his soul would have let you in the house and if you don't get your filthy hands off of me I will show you exactly how Irish I am." I said as I began to walk away but before I could make it back to Murphy, Micheal grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and said "You stupid Irish whore, I am going to make you pay for that slap. That is the last time you ever raise a hand to me, I don't take shit from a stupid bitch like you." As I am kicking and screaming trying to get him to let me go, the door to the bar opened and in walked another guy. Thankfully he was blocking the door as he stood there talking to some of the other customers, that gave both Conner and Murphy time to get us. I was finally able to get a kick in below the belt and as he let me down he hit me so hard across the face that I fell on the floor in tears. "You stupid bitch." He said as he was about to hit me again Murphy grabbed his hand and spun him around.

"Hey Rocco, you want to give us a hand taking out the trash?" Conner said as he was about to hit Micheal. Rocco just nodded his head and opened the door, the three of them walked Micheal out and then after about ten minutes only three of them came back in. Murphy walked over to me and held his hand out to help me up off the floor, then walked me over to the bar "Hey Doc, get the lady a stiff drink and some ice for her face." Conner said as he brought another stool over for me to sit on, he placed it between him and Murphy (who was fussing over me like mother hen.) Just then Rocco spoke, "So what brings a nice lady like you in to a place like this?" I just looked over at the rest of my friends and said "I came here to celebrate my 21st birthday, everything was going good until Micheal got jealous over the fact that I kissed Murphy and then all hell broke loose. Micheal has been trying to get his hooks into me since I started at Brooklyn College three years ago. I am even moving into an apartment around the corner from here, its not the best of places but its far away from him. Not even my closest of friends know where I am living at now, it's farther from school then I want to be but at least I know he won't be able to come over at all hours of the night."

Conner looked at Murphy, and then back at me "If its the building I am thinking of, you won't have any problem's what so ever. In fact I only know of one building in this area that has an apartment for rent and that is our's. What floor are you on?" I turned to look at Conner and said "I am on the fifth floor, the manager out me in the one across from a set of brothers that worked at a meat packing plant, he even is cutting me a break on the rent since I am using my trust fund to pay for it. Both of my parents came from money, in fact my father's family was one of the founding families of Boston and my mother came from a very wealthy family in Ireland. They died in a car crash when I was three and I was raised by Grandmother on my father's side, but she passed away my last year in of high school. I was already eighteen by then and a legal adult. I was left a huge trust fund that was added to when my grandmother passed away. But I choose not to flaunt it in front of others, that"s why I am living where I am living. I know that my father's great grandfather lived in the poor part of the four corners and he was a self made millionaire, now if you would excuse me I have to get back to my other friends before it's time to leave."

I turned back to Murphy and placed a kiss on his cheek and headed to my friends. Through out the rest of the I couldn't stop staring at Murphy, finally it was around midnight when my friends told me it was time to go since we did have school in the morning. As we paid our tab, I gathered my purse up and headed towards the door; Murphy came over and asked if he could walk me home, I smiled and said that he could. I bid my friends goodbye and left with Murphy. When we came up to my floor, he smiled and said "If you have any problems, just come and knock on our door which is across the hall. Now I have to get back before my brother starts an argument and i have to bail his ass out of a fight." As I leaned in to give him another kiss on the cheek he turned his head, and gave me another heart thumping kiss. As I unlocked and stepped inside my door, I said "I will be up for another couple of hours unpacking and studying if you want to come over later for a night cap." Then I gave him my cell phone number and told him to call me anytime after three since I have classes until two in the afternoon.

As I watched him leave, I had no idea that we had been followed and was being watched. I went inside, locking my door and I began to unpack what little things I had collected since I started at Boston College. After what seemed like forever I heard the bothers across the hall trying to stay quiet as not to wake or bother the other tenants of the building but I was still awake since I couldn't get Murphy off of my mind, he had those piercing blue eyes that when ever you looked in them you got lost. His brother has bad looking either but I gathered that they where twins since they looked so much alike, as they approached their door I heard Conner say "I think we have come more ice for that headache of yours." That's when I opened my door and handed Conner a homemade ice pack and said "So neighbor how much trouble did you get into after you waked me home?"

Murphy just smiled at the sound of my voice and said "Not much since it was Conner that nearly kicked my ass again but I got a punch or two in myself so he and I are even. Any trouble since I left?" I just nodded my head no and motioned for them to come in "How about you both come on in and have a seat while I take a look at those cuts and bruises? My grandmother was a nurse in the second world war, well at least she was until she met my grandfather. Then she became one of the richest ladies in South Boston, but that is a story for another time; lets get you boys cleaned up." I said as I picked up my school books and placed them on my bed. I started with Conner then began working on Murphy who was sitting my bed looking over my homework. "Well it seems our new neighbor here is working on her law degree the long way."

I smiled and just continued to finish patching them up, as soon as I was done Conner stood up and started walking to my door; Murphy got up and followed him but was lagging behind at the same time. As I reached the door to let them out, Micheal kicked open my door and grabbed me by my long hair. "So you went and whored yourself to two guys but yet won't even give me the time day unless it's a quick hello in between classed, I ought to beat the shit of you, since your nothing but a stupid whore. But I think I will just take you with me instead, I think its about time you met my Uncle Joe." He said as he started to drag me out my front door. Just then through my tears, I saw both Conner and Murphy's faces as they head towards Micheal. Conner was the first to reach us, he hit Micheal so hard that he dropped me hard on the floor. Murphy then grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him as Conner spoke up "I suggest you leave now before your Uncle Joe has to plan a funeral for you. She is under our protection and she will not be left alone unless she tells us to leave, and besides I don't think my brother would leave her side right now."

As I stood there with my face buried in Murphy's shoulder, I could hear Micheal swearing in Italian. "Andare all'inferno è fottuto prostituta, vivere per rammaricarsi.(Go to hell you fucking whore, you all will live to regret this day)" he said as he was trying to keep his nose from bleeding all over my floor. Just then Conner said something back to him in Italian "Sei un inutile fottere, e se si tocca mai questa ragazza ancora una volta sarà pentito. La mia parola come un irlandese, pagherete per male. (You are a worthless fuck, and if you ever touch this girl again you will live to regret it. On my word as an Irishman, you will pay for hurting her.)" Micheal stood there in shock as Conner spoke in perfect Italian as if he had been speaking it all his life, then Conner grabbed Micheal by his free hand and dragged him downstairs as Murphy tried to calm me down. "I am so sorry, I am not normally like this, I was raised to be stronger but for some reason he just tears my defenses down to wear I feel weak. Well it looks like I am going to have to move again, maybe I should just move in to my grandmother's old house and be done with it."

Murphy just lifted my head and kissed me on the lips, I ran my fingers through his hair and began to kiss him back harder. I could feel his arms snake around my waist and pull me in closer to him, I was starting to fall for this Irishman and it was almost like something out of one of my grandmother's stories about how she met and fell in love with my grandfather. After what seemed like a long time, Conner came back up and interrupted us, "Damn Murphy, let the poor girl breathe. Now let Ava go and get some sleep since she has classes in the morning." Murphy stopped kissing me but refused to release his grip on me. "Conner, I have an idea; why don't you both stay over here tonight just in case Micheal trys to come back. You both can fight over the couch, but first I would like to ask you to step outside so I can change for bed." I said as I continued to look in Murphy's eyes.

Murphy let his tight grip on me go and headed outside to wait for to get ready for bed. As the boys were outside talking about who gets the couch, I just laughed but I was secretly hoping that I could get Murphy to at least crash with me on the bed. Finally I let them back in and asked "So who gets the couch?" Conner just plops down and Murphy starts to remove his shirt to make a pillow so he could sleep on the floor. After I turn off the lights, I try to make it back over to my bed without tripping over anything; suddenly I have an epic fail as I stub my toe on the edge of the couch. As I am trying not to fall on Conner, I land on Murphy instead; "Gan úsáid" I say under my breath as I lay on top of Murphy. Instead of laughing, stands up and helps me to my bed but before he could leave, I drag him down next to me and fell asleep.

When morning came I realized that I was not alone and for once since my grandmother passed I felt safe. I quietly out up a blanket curtain to shower and get ready for my classes, as I was drying off I heard Conner stir "Hey Murph, it's to get up. Who's going to take first shift, you or me?" he said as he tossed Murphy his shirt. "How about I we drop he off and then pick her up after her last class? That way neither us need to miss work and we don't scare the other students at her school." Murphy said as he sat up. I couldn't help but smile at that fact, then after I was finished dressing I walked out from behind the curtain and said "I agree with Murphy, besides I don't think Micheal is stupid enough to try anything at school. I have a feeling that's the last we are going to see of him, now we need to get going or I am going to be late for my first class." The boys just nodded and we headed out to get to me school.

"Oh we have a stop to make before we head to the College, you see I am Irish Catholic which means I must attend morning mass. I haven't missed a morning mass since my Grandmother passed, it was a family tradition. We went every morning up until the day she died, I had gone by myself that morning since she wasn't feeling well. I think she was hoping that I would meet a nice Irish Catholic boy and fall in love, but unfortunitly she passed before I returned from mass. So to this day I continue to go in hopes of finding an Irish Catholic boy like my grandmother wanted me to." I said as I started to tearing up. Murphy and Conner just nodded their heads and Conner said "We know a great church that is close by, we also go to morning mass as well. We have been going for as long as we can remember, now lets dry those eyes and get going before we miss mass."

After we went to Mass, they droped me off at campus; since I was sitting between the boys Murphy had to let me out. Murphy was the first one to see Micheal standing off in the shadows; so when I got out of the car, he planted another heartstopping kiss on me. Then whispered "How about just the two of us go out to dinner tonight?" I smiled and nodded as to say that would be a great idea. Just as he got back into the car my best friend Amy walked over and said "Damn, those Irish sure know how to grow them, your one lucky girl to have gotten the attention of a sexy Irishman. Now lets get going, we have the debate to work on before our afternoon class. Besides if I leave you alone for to long I think Micheal will try something, the only reason I say that is because he came back to the dorms last night muttering about getting you away from them and in his bed soon." I turned and glared at Micheal, then flipped him off as I walked towards my morning classes. Through out the day I couldn't concentrate on anything but my dinner date with Murphy that night, and when I got to my last class I was prepared for the big debate against Micheal. It was a debate about if Women should run for President or not? After the two hours were up my team one with fortyfive points to Micheal's twenyfive.

What I didn't know was that Conner and Murphy were sitting in the back row listening to my debate, as I walked over to gather my books from my seat Murphy walked over and asked "May I carry your books?" I looked up and saw him smiling at me, how could I say no to those blue eyes of his. I handed him my books and with his free hand, from that day on we were like two peas in a pod, whenever they could Conner and Murphy were in my last class of the day listening to me debate about random topics that ranged from Gay Marriage to religon in schools.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was four months that Murphy and I had been seeing each other by the time St. Patty's day came around. I knew it was the twin's birthday so I made them a cake before they headed out to the bar for the night, I was also no longer afraid of being alone in my apartment since Micheal finally stopped stalking me and gave up. I had been spending every other night in Murphy's arms just cuddling, I was waiting for the right time before giving myself to Murphy and I was hoping that tonight was going to be that night. Finally I heard the boys coming up the stairs and I waited outside my door with my present for Conner, I smiled as I saw Murphy helping Conner up the stairs. "Do I even want to know why Conner is limping? And why is your hand bandage hun?" The boys just started laughing as they explained how a lesbian got the draw on Conner when he was making a comment about something she said and how Murphy hit her in Conner's defense.

I just rolled my eyes in laughter and helped Murphy get Conner in to their apartment, I then handed Conner his present and then whispered to Murphy "If your a good boy you will get your present later." I said as I laughed at Conner being in pain. I quickly gave Murphy a kiss and said my goodbye to Conner, after a while Murphy came knocking on my door. I was surprised to see him when I thought he would be taking care of his brother but I was still happy anyways, I moved to the side and let him. As I closed the door, he pulled me in and gave me one of his heart stopping kisses; I draged him over to my bed and pulled him down on to me. As he continued to kiss me senseless he ran his hands over my body, I didn't stop him as I sometimes would do. As we were about to get down to business I heard a knock on the door. "Gan úsáid (shit)" I said as we stopped and straightened up our clothes.

"Murphy get your ass out here so we can get to the bar and celebrate our birthday." Conner said through the door. Murphy and I silently cursed at Conner, then Murphy spoke up "Man, you have the worst timing in the world. We don't have to be there until 9 pm so shut your trap and get some rest or you will continue to walk funny for a month." I giggled as he threatened his brother with bodily harm, finally after a minutes we started up again. This time, he pulled off my shirt, massaging my breasts and his kisses started getting lower and lower. Finally he reached the top of my jeans as he began to unbutton them, I removed his shirt. As he removed my jeans, he started kissing me from my belly down; as he got to my most senesitive part I could feel his tounge slid all around my clit. Within minutes I was brought to an amazingly outragous orgasam, he then started to bring his kisses back up towards my mouth and he kissed me yet again with his heart stopping kiss. While we were kissing, I reached down and released him from his jeans and gently pulled them off with my feet; then he slowly entered to me.

As we made love for the first time i could feel my body tensing up again for yet another orgasam, this time instead of biting my tounge I screamed out his name as I came. Following withing seconds of me, he called out my name as he came; as he collapsed on the bed next to me, he whispered "I am falling for you Ava, and as much as I would love to stay here for the rest of the night; I must go and deal with my brother. But I will be back later tonight and I will gladly make you see stars again, or we can cuddle like we always do, it's your choice." I rolled over and whispered back "I am falling for you to Murphy, I will be waiting for you to return. So until you return I will be studying for my my debate test on friday." Before he could get to his shirt I grabbed it and put it on, he just sat there laughing. I stood up wearing nothing but his t-shirt and walked over to the pile of shirts I let him keep there, as I tossed him one Conner knocked on my door again.

Smiling I walked over and opened the door saying "You had better keep him out of trouble tonight Conner or I will not be very happy with you." Conner took one look at me wearing his brother's shirt and said "It's about damn time you two, now maybe Murphy will stop having to take cold showers when he gets home in the mornings from staying over here." Next thing I know one of my pillow's was flying threw the air and hit Conner right in the face. Laughing I picked up the pillow and put on my couch since that's where I did most of my studying, as I was about to walk over to Murphy my house phone rang. I picked it up to find out it was my best friend Amy, "Hey Amy what's up? Sure I would love to go see a movie, okay which one? The new Keanu Reeves movie "The Matrix" that sounds great, I will have the guys drop me off since my car is the shop. Great see you in an hour."

As I hung up the phone I looked at Murphy and said "Give me twenty minutes and I will meet you guys outside by the car. I need to freshen up before I go out, no need for Amy to get even more jealous of me then already is." They both started laughing at the thought me being messed with by my best friend Amy, then Murphy came over and yet again gave me a heart stopping kiss. After they left, I dug through my stuff and found my killer outfit that I had just bought the week before, I just hadn't found the right time to wear it. Mainly because I was still not ready to show off the sexy side of me but now that Murphy and I were going further in our realtionship I thought what better time then now. So I slipped on the on the black thigh highs and fastened them to my garter belt, then I pulled on the black and red school girl skirt that I let Amy talk me in to buying. Finally I laced up the matching corset and spun around in the mirror, just as I heard the boys in the hallway I put the finishing touches on my makeup and grabbed my purse.

By the time I reached the car I had every guy on the block staring at me, even Conner let out a wolf whistle so loud it made me blush. When Murphy looked up and saw me standing there unsure of myself, he was speechless that's when I knew that I had made the right choice in my outfit tonight. As I slid into the middle between the guys I felt like I was finally breaking free of my cage so to speak, finally we pulled up to movie parlor and Murphy let me out. Amy must have read my mind because she was wearing the same outfit as me but in green and black, if it wasn't for the fact I had red hair and she had blonde we could have been twins. As I got out Murphy kissed me one more time before leaving me in the care of my best friend, little did I know that night was going to change my life. After the movie Amy and I went back to my place, she had told me that she and her boyfriend had gotten into a fight over her outfit and she didn't want to go home that night, so I left a note on my door for Murphy telling him I would see him in the morning for mass and that I would miss him.

During my movie and my time with Amy that night Conner and Murphy had gotten into a bar fight with some Russian's. The next morning I noticed that my apartment was starting to flood and that it was coming from their apartment, so I quickly grabbed some sweats and threw them on under Murphy's shirt. I ran out the door praying that the guys were okay but they weren't there and I then ran down stairs to see two dead bodies laying on the ground. I gathered up my nerves and called the police but didn't tell them my name, I knew that guys would either go to their friend Rocco or their bartender friend Doc. So I left Amy sleeping and walked over to McGinty's in hopes of finding the guys there, but instead I found out that they were in the hospital but not seriously hurt. I told Doc to tell them that I was worried about them and to get a hold of me as soon as they could. I then returned to my apartment and got ready to head to mass, as I was leaving I ran into a FBI agent named Smecker. He was heading up to the boy's apartment as I was heading downstairs, he stopped and looked at me but then paid me no attention. I hurried on my way to mass to pray for the boys, finally Rocco came over to get some clothes and their crosses that they never went anywhere without. Rocco told that they were fine and being questioned by the police but since it was self-defense they would be released at an undisclosed location. He also said that Murphy would like me to meet up with them after they got released, I told him to let Murphy know that wild horses couldn't keep me away.

All night I paced the floor of my apartment waiting for news that they would be released soon and were to meet them, finally after being asleep for only two hours Murphy called me to let me know where to meet them. But first I was to stop at Doc's and get the package he was holding for the boys, so I threw on an old pair of jeans and went to see Doc who was waiting for me. I grabbed the bag and headed to the meeting site, there Murphy told me that they were going to do something that would be making the news and I was not to talk to anyone. And that if I really wanted to be with him no matter what I was to go and stay at my late grandmother's home in North Boston, then when he thought was safe he would come and get me. We would leave and never some back but I would have to give up my entire life which included all my friends. That's when he asked me "Marry me Ava, no matter what tomorrow brings I just want to know I have someone to come back too." Instead of telling him my answer I showed him in a kiss that beat all the kisses that he ever gave me, then I said "I will be waiting for you and Conner, when you guys come for me I will have everything we need to disappear forever. I will withdrawal from my classes saying that my family in Ireland needs me and that I might not be returning, then I will withdrawal my money and put into a another account in a different bank one that my family owns. This bank has been in my family since prohibition and nobody can bank there but my family. My grandmother told me to only use this bank if I needed to disappear, it is almost as if she knew I would need too. I love you Murphy, so please come back to me in one piece and you too Conner."

They both nodded and I quickly walked three blocks and caught a cab back to my apartment, I then ran upstairs to begin packing. After I had everything packed that I wanted to take with me I then left next months rent for both mine and their apartments. I then walked across the hall and grabbed what little things they had and left, after I finished I walked three more blocks and caught another cab to my childhood home in North Boston. I payed the cab driver extra so he couldn't tell anyone where I was dropped off in case that Agent figured out I was more than just their neighbor. I dismissed most of the servents except for my former nanny and the cook, I knew that I was going to be here awhile and I didn't want to be alone. Then I began calling the school to withdrawl and the bank to have my money moved to the family bank, after I finished with that I took a nap. I must have been really tired because it was the next morning when I woke up again, as I headed downstairs the news was on and they were talking about some big time Russin Mobters getting killed the night before. Suddenly the phone rang and brought me out of my trance, it was Murphy calling to tell me that everything was alright and they would be seeing me soon. I told him that I loved him and I would be waiting for him, just before he hung up I told him if they needed money to go to my families bank and ask for the manger. He was to tell the manger that I sent them and that they could have access to my accounts, plus to set them up with an account and if there was any problems to call me. I would then take care of it myself, I was hoping that it wouldn't come to it but if I had to I would replace the manager with one of my Irish Mob cousin's; at least then I knew that the job would get done without an issue.

After I got off the phone with him, I began calling some family memebers that could get us passports if and when we needed them and it wouldn't cost us a dime. I knew that I should have told the guys about my connection to the Irish Mob but it was too late for that, I just hoped that they could forgive me when they found out. As the day went on I was glued to the television, finally around 11 pm the news came on with a late breaking story. It seemed three men were killed at a porn shop just that evening and that the three from this morning brought the body count up to fifthteen, I knew that it wasn't Murphy and Conner at that was killed in the porn shop but I hadn't heard anything yet and I was getting worried. It was about two in the morning when I heard Conner and Murphy's car pulling up around back of the house, I was glad that everyone who was left in the house was asleep. I quickly ran out to meet being glad that they were alive, I hugged Conner first then gave Murphy a kiss; as I was about to have them come inside I noticed Rocco sitting in the back. Instead of asking questions I knew that they didn't want to answer I ushered them into the house and set Conner and Rocco with a couple of rooms, letting them know that the remaining servents won't say anything. I then pulled Murphy into my old room and fell asleep in his arms, when morning came I knew that they would wanting to go to Mass but before they left I sat them down and told them about my families sceret.

"I haven't exactly been honest with you guys, my family does come from money but it's how they came about it was not the most law abiding way. We made our money with the help of the original Irish Mob and my Great great great grandfather was a Mafia Don, and my entire family with the exception of me are in the Mob. My grandmother wanted me to go straight so to speak and that's why I was taking law classes at the College, but it seems that its in my blood and I can't escape it no matter what I do. I hope you will forgive me." I said as I walked to my room waiting to see what they say. After a few minutes Murphy came in and sat down next to me on the bed "Ava, we understand why you kept it quiet about your family; to be honest that's the only mob we actually like since they seem to act more like family then other's do. Beside's that doesn't change the way I feel about you, now I have to go but we will be back soon. Trust me when I say that very soon we will be leaving and starting fresh somewhere else, and the only people that will know is your family and our ma. She is going to love you, I know she is going to want a big Irish wedding so don't be surprised if she starts talking about grandkids." he said as he kissed my forehead. After he left to go join his brother and Rocco, I layed back down on the bed and fell asleep; hours later I heard the guys talking about this one guy that Rocco knew that made the others look like altar boys. I knew what they where planning and I knew that they may not make it out alive, but I had hope still that everything would turn out alright.

Murphy came over to me as I was sitting on the stairs and handed me a card "If anything happens to us call this number, he is a pretty decent guy. He is the one who got us off on the Russin thing and he will know what to do to help us out, rememebr stay inside and don't talk to anyone. We will be back as soon as we can." he said as he got back up and left again with Rocco and Conner. I waited and waited as long as I could then what seemed like forever, the guys came back all bloody and shot up. I was scared that what ever they did would have followed them back so I called my cousin's to watch the place and to let their car come and go whenever they needed to. I quickly help patched them up and had them all go and rest, as Murphy laid there in bed I climbed into bed and layed in his arms for the rest of the night. When I woke in the morning they were all gone, next to my bed was a single red rose and a note saying that they had one more job to do and then we would be leaving Boston.

A few hours later I got a phone call from Murphy saying to come to a hotel across town and that Rocco was dead, I was to have one of my cousin's bring me and everything I had packed. He told me that he loved me and had someone for me to meet, I told him to give me an hour and I would be there with everything. Before hanging up I told him I loved him and I would see him soom, I then gathered up everything I had stashed aside and called for my cousin Thomas to take me to the guys at their new safe house. As I approached the car I lowered the black veil over my face since I was in mourning for Rocco, and climbed into the back seat of the families limo before Thomas closed the door I made sure that my dress wasn't going to get caught in the door. While on the drive over I told Thomas that this would most likely be the last time he would see me and that they could have Grandmother's home to use as they wish, but if I ever did return I would have use of that house no question's asked. Thomas agreed to my requests and bid me farewell as we pulled up to the hotel, he got out of the car and went inside to get one of the guys to come escourt me.

When I finally reached the room, I noticed Murphy on one of the beds sitting half way up. As soon as he saw me he sat all the way up and pulled me in thight for a hug, then I heard a voice coming from behind me. "Who is this young lady and what is she to you Murphy?" Before he could respond I stood up and lifted my veil, the old man gasped as he saw my face. "I know those eyes, they are the same as my old friend Kieran's. The last I saw of him, he was on his way to his wife's bedside for the birth of his only child, a girl named Ava Marie." he said as he reached out to touch my face. "You knew my father, you knew Kieran D'Arcy?" I asked with tears in my eyes, "I don't remember much of him or my mother just what my grandmother use to tell me in stories, wait are you the one my grandmother called IL Duche? I have heard stories of you all my life, wait are you Conner and Murphy's father?"

He just smiled and said "I am child, that I am. Now since your Ava D'Arcy, could you please tell me what your realtionship is with my son Murphy?" Before I could say anything Murphy pain and all stood up and walked over to me pulling me behind him. "If you must know da she is my fiancee and the one who is going to help us leave the country. And before you say she can't go know this, if she doesn't go I won't be going either. I can't speak for Conner but I mean what I say, I will follow her to the ends of the earth and back." I stood there looking out from behind Murphy as he father sat there staring at the two of us, then he smiled and said "Welcome to the family Ava." Conner then walked over to where we were standing and helped me get Murphy back to bed, I then layed down next to him falling asleep in his arms.

Three months later, I was in court in honor of Rocco watching Papa Joe make a mockery out the court proceedings. I kept looking at my watch knowing that the guys and their father would be coming soon to take care of Papa Joe, it turned out that the Agent Smecker was the that was going to help them get in and out with out any trouble and then take me to the airport so the guys and I could head to Ireland. I wasn't sure that I could make the filght to Ireland given my condtion (I was four months pregnant with twins) but the guys said that everything was going to be okay and plus my doctor said that I had enough time to get there before I was to deliver. Finally the three of them enter, telling everyone to stand down; they drag Papa Joe from the witness stand and make him get on his knees in front of everyone. Then they do the family prayer and shot him in the head, to be honest I was scared but I couldn't show it. I was not afraid of them but afraid that some of Joe's men that was in court today would come after them, but it didn't happen. Because right after the shots, the fire alarm went off and everybody scattered like ants. I walked as quickly as I could down the stairs and to the waiting car that would whisk me off to meet up with my husband and his family.

It took about two hours to reach the airport, during those two hours I sat in silence rubbing my belly trying to calm the twins down. Smecker asked if we knew what we were having yet but I told him that we didn't want to know until they were born, it was something that we agreed on. Finally we reached the airport where the plane and the my husband were waiting, as we stopped Conner helped me out and on the plane were Murphy was setting up the room for me to rest in if I got tired while in the air. I was glad that my family gave us use of the private plane and airport that was once piggy backed my grandfather's childhood home. I smiled at Smecker and climbed aboard the plane saying goodbye to my home and everything I once held close, I knew that I could never go back not that I wanted too. As the plane took off Murphy held my hand and gave a look saying that everything was going to be alright from now on.


End file.
